Looking Past the Obvious
by Antidisestablishmentarianist
Summary: Lily Potter is beginning to get swamped over by work. She just can't seem to make time to spend with her husband! Unfortunately, because of that there's something serious she didn't notice. She's about to find out just what it is. Chapter FOUR!
1. Scarlet (Suka-retto)

Chapter 1  
  
With a sigh, Lily Potter fell onto the empty double bed and stared at the silver river of moonlight that shone across the room from the French windows. The bed had that newly made, clean-sheeted feel from them against the bare skin of her arms, and besides for the steady, rhythmic ticking of a small clock in the corner, for the moment the world was at peace.  
  
As she looked at the opposite side of the bed, a wave of guilt washed over her. She'd been so absorbed in her work lately that she barely ever had time to sit ad talk with her husband. If she had, maybe she'd know where he was at three in the morning instead of lying, peaceful and yet alone, in this final piece of free time.  
  
It wasn't that she didn't want to spend time with James, but current circumstances made it nearly impossible. He was rushing about in the apocethary, while she was out in all weathers and times tracking down death eaters. As she'd been warned on the first day of her training – The job is a lonely one, and you have to be willing to sacrifice everything you hold dear if they find out who you are.  
  
"Lily," said a voice in her ear, sounding tinny and not quite focused. "Lily, can you hear me?"  
  
Lily groaned and hit her ear, as if she hoped the charm surrounding her ear and transmitting the sound would end if she did. This was the first bit of free time she'd had for so long, why do I get called out now?  
  
"Sirius," she whined childishly, "not now. I just got back!"  
  
"Sorry, but we need all the back-up we can get. We've uncovered an actual meeting, Lily! Not just some dark magic signatures, a real meeting! We're recording all that's being said on a muggle tape recorder… once the meeting ends we're going to grab as many as possible…." His voice said pleadingly. Lily grumbled and, without moving her body, fumbled or her robes on the bed, and whipping out her wand.  
  
"All right… I'm coming, I'm coming. Hold your blooming horses… git." She murmured, adding the last bit silently. There was a sudden, sharp pain in her ear.  
  
"I heard that! Apparate as soon as you can, we're at a village called Little Hangleton," Sirius's voice faded out as she ruffled her red hair through long fingers, and placed oval glasses over her sparkling green eyes. The life of an auror was never dull, but never safe. She knew that if a war situation hadn't been declared that she would have been fired by now. However…  
  
*  
  
Five minutes later she found herself tearing through a wood, her ankles nipped by brambles on the forest floor, and the dying screams of some poor soul behind her. She could barely see anything through the darkness of the wood, she could barely see her own hands in front of her, but she could hear the coarse breathing and not-so-light footsteps of the death eater she'd been tracking near enough ahead. She gave little accord as a gorse bush ripped part of her robes, and less accord as a branch scratched her face. She simply put her arm to the cut, and wiped the crimson mixture from her face. Although it didn't quell the staunch, it did give her a chance to see just how badly she'd been scratched. She was vaguely aware of a trickle of the same crimson blood seeping from her forehead, mingling with her hair to form a knot, but she had no time to think how she'd gotten hurt… there was quite a scramble, but before she'd broken away from the crowd she was pleased to note that Sirius had tackled Malfoy.  
  
She began to grow angry. Whoever she was chasing just didn't seem to run out of breath. Was he some kind of super human monster? She was exhausted as it is, but though her feet cried out for rest, she ignored them. She wouldn't loose another seep from the flock. She whirled her wand through the air, and shouted;'expelliarmus!'   
  
Another swishing sound ahead of her told her that it had been counter cursed before it had struck its target. She was so close, but so far away. Blood was now trickling down her neck, a warm liquid that made her feel dizzy. Her ankles began to show the damage of the nips from the brambles, and in final desperation, she stretched her legs and tried in vain to run faster.  
  
Her foot caught in a tree root, sending her tumbling to the ground. There was a yelping sound ahead of her, but as she fell in the darkness, she surprised to hit not a ground littered with years of autumn leaves, but another warm body beneath her.  
  
She had tripped the death eater! She had accidentally caught him!  
  
She grabbed the back of his robes, and pulled him to his feet, still with a firm grip on him.  
  
"Lumos," she whispered softly, as dim, shimmering light filled the thicket that surrounded them. He did not turn, so she couldn't see his face.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt –" she always did this, but didn't know why. She gave them a chance to renounce their wicked ways, in exchange that they told her their name and weren't found to be dabbling in the dark artsor torturing innocents again. "-If you renounce Voldemort and all his ideas," the question hung in the air. She gave a fierce tug on the back of his robes, her teeth gritted.  
  
"SAY IT!" she shouted angrily.  
  
A sullen voice replied to her. "I renounce Voldemort and all his ideas," it mumbled, definitely a male voice. It filled her with something like remorse. It was the voice of a father, of a husband, a kind voice hidden beneath a sulk. She hardly imagined this as a death eater's voice. Usually they were filled with sarcasm, anger, or sobbing and pleading to be set free  
  
"What is your name/?" she asked, in a now stern, teacherly voice. Her eyes sparkled in the wand light, as curiosity got the better o her. There was no reply, but he seemed to tremble a bit. Under the touch of her hand to his robes.  
  
She rolled her eyes, grabbed his shoulder and turned to face him. She nearly screamed at who was facing her. Finally, he replied.  
  
"James Potter."


	2. Can you still see your dreams in the dis...

"What is your name/?" she asked, in a now stern, teacherly voice. Her eyes sparkled in the wand light, as curiosity got the better of her. There was no reply, but he seemed to tremble a bit. Under the touch of her hand to his robes.  
  
She rolled her eyes, grabbed his shoulder and turned to face him. She nearly screamed at who was facing her. Finally, he replied.  
  
"James Potter."  
  
"You… but… and… how? How could you?" she whispered, biting her finger, a nervous habit she thought she'd grown out of. Her green eyes widened with pain as a tear slid down her cheek, and she became aware of how dizzy she was becoming. She noticed the crimson trail flowing down her forehead, Her neck and her fingers. She gulped back the tears, realizing also that there was an awful lot of blood.  
  
She tried to say something else, but in her haze, and the fact that what came out was a low gurgle, neither of them would ever know what she was about to say, before she keeled over. James lunged forward and caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
"I did it to protect you, you know…" James murmured guiltily, gently pushing her blood clotted hair from her face, and kissing her forehead. He ten slowly laid her on the forest floor and began to walk the opposite way. If he disapparated, it would only leave his magical signature there. If only she hadn't meddled so, if only she hadn't become an auror…  
  
* _  
  
"They're breaking up," whispered Sirius, malicious glee in his voice. Lily peered anxiously past his shoulder, wishing he wouldn't keep his hair like that, through the open window. She could hear new voices and footsteps, as some disapparated, and others began to walk out. Sot light bathed the space beside the window, and Lily noticed, with slight displeasure and a bit of pity, that the full moon was still shining as bright as it had before.   
  
"Heh," Sirius mumbled, a small smirk playing on his features. You had to hand it to him, once he was in 'the zone,' he was more of a mission: impossible type agent than a real person, 'Lookie there, it ace is a death eater!" Lily was less than pleased at the look of glee on Sirius's flushed face, the sparkle in his adventurous eyes. And the tight grip he had on his wand in anticipation.  
  
Lily moved her foot just so to kick him in the shin, glaring at him through her glasses and poking him in the ribs. 'You know he's a spy for our side, Siri. Now, come on!" he pouted, but said nothing to argue. Her face was set in such a way that he was afraid to.  
  
She, Sirius, Alistor and Arabella began creeping across to the door, keeping out the window's view. The first person to come out was Severus, who glanced sideways, saw them, and paused. Lily batted her hand sideways quickly to give him a 'walk on as if you didn't see anything' indication. He accordingly cleared his throat and continued a conversation he was in with Igor Karakroff. Moody whispered something that sounded like he really wanted to catch Karkarff… at least, with ten or so obscenities thrown in for good measure.  
  
She couldn't see whom the next person was, but as both Sirius and Alistor got up at the same time, she was pushed forward with a small squeak, thinking how much easier this would have been if Peter had answered the call like she did.   
  
She got to her feet as her glasses were knocked off and skittered to one side. Arabella shouted something to Lily, but she didn't hear it. What she did pay attention to, however, was the cool steel blade pressed against her throat. She fumbled desperately in her pockets, searching for her wand… or even a lighter! To protect her.  
  
He felt a soft thump on the back, as someone punched the back of her captor's head and sidetracked, running into the forest. As soon as she regained her wits, Lily began to run after.  
  
_And now she knew. James.  
  
She sat upright in the bed she found herself in, clutching the sheets between her bandaged fingers.   
  
Her eyes took a while to get used to her surroundings. Early morning sunshine shone feebly through the shades on the one window of the room, and she was in a decidedly uncomfortable orthopaedic bed. Outside, announcements such as 'Will Dr. Jacobs please report to the X-ray department, I repeat…'  
  
She felt so stiff, and even to move a few inches made her want to cry. She felt so weak and defenceless in a place she didn't know. On closer inspection, she had a plaster over a part of her forehead, which hurt to touch, a tight tape on her neck, and her legs were invisible beneath worse cuts and bruises which had been cleansed and left to heal. Dear goodness, against all her wits, against all the complaining she used to do in school… She needed Poppy Pomrey so much at that moment.  
  
"Achem!" said Sirius, loudly and obviously. Arabella was snorting and drooling on his arm, but he didn't seem to mind… much. He did go green when he realized her dribble had begun to spread towards his precious hair. A very worn looking Remus was under the pretence of reading the Daily Prophet, until Sirius leaned over and flicked him.  
  
"I'M AWAKE!" he yelped, throwing the newspaper across the room as a reflex.   
  
"Hi!" rasped Lily weakly, surprised at her lack of strength in speech. Instantly she received a look of pity from Sirius and Remus.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Remus in a quiet, bedside manner voice. He suddenly looked a lot older than she realized, but then again, he always had. He looked at her through tired eyes, and offered a comforting smile. She realized he must know exactly how she felt.  
  
"Cold…" she uttered throatily, "awful, actually… how come. How come I've got this thing in my arm?" she asked, indicating the drip that had been hooked to it, steadily feeding liquid and nutrients into her system.  
  
"We couldn't get you to a magical hospital apparently one of the doctors at saint mungo's is as death eater. We haven't caught him yet, so we couldn't be sure. You had to get –" Sirius paused to make quotation marks with his fingers, "'stitches.' Apparently about 16 of them."  
  
James really wanted to be here," Remus added to the end of Sirius's sentence. "But… Lily?"  
  
He trailed off as a few tiny crystal tears trailed down Lily's cheeks and dripped onto the scrubs she was wearing. They left a tiny, silvery trail before more, bigger teardrops drowned them. Both of them fumbled uncomfortably until Remus managed to produce a handkerchief and brushed away the beginning of the flood from her face. She began crying in an unstoppable torrent, Sirius squeezed her shoulder comfortingly, resulting in her catching him in a death grip and crying on his shoulder (He looked rather alarmed by this, but dutifully patted her back)   
  
What is it?" asked Remus in a soft tone. Lily gulped and choked 'James, it's…' she suddenly fell silent, still sobbing ever so slightly, looking over Sirius's shoulder out of his view range.  
  
"James! Thank goodness you're here!" Said Sirius gratefully, turning to see the visage of his best friend at the door.


	3. Are they as clear as they were when you ...

"I got here as soon as I could," As he sat down, Sirius ruffled James's messy black hair, making him look like a rather irritated owl. His blue eyes were unusually serious, but, obviously, Sirius'd be worried if they weren't. Lily cried out in terror and tried o struggle away, but Remus kept a firm grip on her to keep her from moving.  
  
"Lily, you're supposed to be resting!" he said, casting a worried glance at James. She'd only started struggling after James's walked in. He might be tired, but he still had half a brain to think with, and two and two did add up to four. What could he have done that was so awful? As far as Remus knew, James had been at the apocethary all night for the midnight sale.  
  
"Remus," said Sirius, with an extremely meaningful glance at his friend. Remus raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't we have to go pick up… the thing for your mum?" Sirius said, dark blue eyes sending a plain message to Remus. Either he decided to leave the two alone, or he desperately wanted to eavesdrop. Remus squeezed Lily's shoulder, and turned.  
  
"I believe you're right. Come on then," he said. Lily began to cry, and Remus turned for split second before Sirius caught a hold of his robes and gave them a sharp tug. Regretfully, Remus followed his friend outside.  
  
"Don't you dare come near me!" whimpered Lily, sounding for the very first time in her life extremely terrified. James opened his mouth, but her cries drowned out the beginning o a word in his throat. He waited patiently until she had cried herself into silence. Without a single word calmly reached over and stroked her coppery red hair. With his ohter hand he took out a handkerchief and wiped away her tears.. As she turned hurt, bottle green eyes on him, he found he couldn't meet them.  
  
"Why?" she whispered in a small voice, the voice of a child who's just discovered that life isn't always fair. He looked at the floor, feeling wretched for reducing the woman he loved o this state. He tried, and forced himself to raise his head and look into his eyes, feeling that they could stare right into his soul. What showed was a mixture. Terror. Upset. Disappointment. And a feeling that has no description, the feeling that you've been betrayed by the one person in the world that you trust, an the feeling that your entire world will be turned upside-down, and that you'll have no control over it. Helplessness.   
  
"James!" she said desperately. He stared at her blankly or a second, and got up.   
  
"So you're going to leave, is that it?" she asked in a choked voice, as he turned her back on her. "Run away and distance yourself from your problems. You can't do this!"  
  
He turned to look at her, again, that same blank stare. She let out a choked whimper, and stared back willing him to b the man she thought she knew, just for a moment. He turned his back on her, and as he slipped the slot of the door closed, and retreated down the hallway, lily felt her heart breaking in two.  
  
*  
  
"Ah, Dr. McCarthy? We've got Mrs. Potter's results back, if you'd like to review them!"Aidan McCarthy frowned as Mags handed him a checklist, and scanned it. Blood pressure, slightly higher than normal. Urine, showing no signs o drugs. No broken bones… ah, what's this? A certainly rare case. A patient rarely came in with severe neck injuries and left pregnant. He wondered if he should tell her sooner, or later.  
  
"Excuse me, are you Dr. Mc McCarthy?" McCarthy looked up and nodded, slipping the small checklist into his pocket. A slightly distressed looking young man stood at the doorway, ringing his hands.  
  
"That's me. May I ask what your name is?"  
  
"Ah, potter, James Potter. I believe you're my wife's doctor?" panic had begun to set in on James as soon as he'd left the room. Death Eaters rarely left a job half finished. Frankly, he'd begun be fret that they'd attack her then and there in her weakened state.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter, I've got good news for you," Aidan McCarthy started. James held up a hand to stop him, and impterrupted.  
  
"Listen, doctor, I'd appreciate it very much if you kept a close eye on Lily. I'm afraid she might be in danger, especially like that. I'm sorry, but I have to hurry," James began to walk away quickly, feeling more and more guilty and heavy hearted at every step.  
  
"MR POTTER!" shouted McCarthy after him. "THE NEWS, THE GOOD NEWS! YOUR WIFE IS PREGNANT!"


	4. Dreams are more fragile and fleeting tha...

*runs up, hits a buzzer* WRITERS BLOCK! Gah, only two more chapters, people!

"Excuse me?" James gulped. McCarthy nodded enthusiastically (he hadn't gotten much experience in these matters before, gynaecology being out of his area of expertise. After a second of no response, and intense atmosphere in the air, he cleared his throat.

"I take it the pregnancy is wanted?" he said hopefully He could almost hear the click as the fact that his wife was pregnant registered properly in James's brain. 

"Y-yes, of course it is. excuse me, I've got to go." Usually full of fun, James's voice was horribly flat and emotionless. McCarthy cast a glance at the nurse, who had been eavesdropping and pretending to be filing.

Three people half way down the corridor were still holding their breath. Sirius was the first to let go, and slump to the floor. Arabella followed. With shaking hands, Sirius clambered to get up, but found he couldn't. Arabella held him steady until he re-gained a strand of co-ordination. 

"Wow. just wow. Under normal circumstances I'd say 'Wahey Jamsie!' but."

"We know," Remus and Arabella murmured dismally. Clearly, all three of them were in different places. Sirius was puzzling over the reason that James could be so. well. cold. Remus was more in the region of why Lily seemed purely terrified in the presence of someone she'd known and loved for quite a long time, and Arabella was thinking of the child, and what on earth would happen to it . 

"I'm finding out what this is about," Sirius said firmly. He looked almost angry, quite unusually for auror. Remus shook his head warningly.

"Lily's resting, Sirius, she can't have -" he started. Sirius gave him a withering look.

"I never said anything about Lily," he muttered coldly. Before either Arabella and Remus could stop him he was off. Arabella looked pleadingly after him, hoping he could find out what was wrong with their best friends. 

""What do you mean, you quit?" Lucius Malfoy's cold stare met James's determined one. James's fists were actually clenched inside his pockets, as were his teeth. He wasn't going to stand for blackmail and trickery one second longer. He couldn't stand it any longer. He couldn't bear the look of betrayal that he'd never seen before today on Lily's face. 

"Here's a little language lesson for you. Malfoy. When people who are speaking English say 'I quit,' it usually means that they are leaving a job or giving up a task before they have finished. When I say 'I quit,' I mean that I wish to stop taking orders from you and your master. It means, basically, that I never want to have anything to do with you again!" he suppressed a smile at the look on Malfoy's face. Priceless. He almost wished Sirius were here to see it. 

"Is that so? You'd sacrifice not only your wife's life, but your own? I took you for a fool, but never a selfish one," James winced at this comment. He had to stand firm. After all, this was the threat that had made him join in the first place. He cared nothing or his own life, that was easily bargained, but Lily's was a totally different matter. Still, he had to stand firm. After all, he could defend her - even if she did hate him! 

"Potter, you know too much by now to just leave. You'' have to be disposed o. Still feel like leaving?" Lucius was smiling an unsettling cruel smile. Empty threat, James told himself steadily. He doesn't mean it. 

James offered a mysterious smile before he could say another word there was a flash of blue light, and he found that he was now lying next to the wall with an intense headache His glasses had been knocked to one side, and though he squinted he could just see Lucius's blurry outline against the window. His head was swimming, and he could taste bitter blood in his mouth.

"You chose the loosing side, Potter! ." James could hear him saying. He clenched his fists and got up, wand in hand. 

"That's where you're wrong. I never chose it. I was always with it and I never left it," he raised his wand, swallowing the bitterness in his mouth. He could see a flash of blue again, and once more he was thrown against the wall. The pounding in his head grew, and in the background he could hear someone shouting 'crucio,' as a searing pain filled every inch of his body. He bit his lip, willing himself not to cry out From the pain. All he could see in his minds eye was that look of betrayal, and it somehow gave him strength. He flexed his hands and, in an extra jolt o white hot pain, found the floor. He tried to pull himself up again, and gasped as he heard the start of the last curse he was sure he'd ever hear :

"Avada -"

(The chapter will end in 5.4.3.2.1)


	5. I used to believe without a doubt that I...

Avada –"  
  
"Expelliarmus. Oh, just what I always wanted! Unicorn hair cored wand! Actually, I've always wanted one of those adorable little beanie baby things, but this'll tide me for now," James tried hard to make out whose voice was speaking, but he could barely hear as it was. He squinted, but was rewarded only with a black outline again. He groaned, and fumbled for his glasses. Along the floor. A sting against his palm, and a scratchy clinking noise as he recoiled told him that they'd been broken.  
  
"Oi, Jamsie, you better not be dead. If you are, I'm not talking to you," he felt a ghost of a smile creeping onto his ace at this. Someone slipped their arm around his back and pulled him to his feet.   
  
"Bad news, I believe this… what do we call it? Splinter would be a remainder of your wand," James tried to roll his eyes, but squinting was already taking too much effort to bother.   
  
"I wish you could see this, I think you'd be quite pleased," the voice continued. Now he was being very roughly dusted down. He coughed, unable to draw breath properly. He air was dusty, and the passage to his lungs seemed to have shrunk considerably. Suddenly his head was jerked back quite violently, and he felt an irritating itching at the back of his brain. The next thing he knew, his best friend was smiling at him, face as clear as day.   
  
"It's only temporary, mind you. Officially talking, it's dark magic, but I think it's necessary. Prongsie! Why didn't you tell me this was happening! I know all about this tuff\! " The room he was in was a shambles, as compared to its state five minutes ago. A chest of drawers was ruined completely – he must have been thrown against it. He was positive that last bang didn't feel like a wall. Dim shafts of light were making their way through the ceiling, and the air was heavy with dust and smoke. Lucius was unconscious, tied and gagged on the floor. A scarlet bruise that was forming on the side o his face told James that Sirius had given him a sound kick for good measure.   
  
"How… how did you… know where…?" James mumbled wearily. Sirius tried to look guilty, but it was too obvious he was proud of himself. Of course, he looked guilty, but his eyes were smiling.   
  
"followed you. Don't look at me like that, I heard the conversation between you and those doctor-types."  
  
James's glance fell to the floor. He gulped, and closed his eyes, true guilt all over his face.  
  
"I suppose you're absolutely disgusted by me, then…" he muttered, biting his lip. He felt he'd cry if he said anything more, and if he started crying he'd never be able to stop. Sirius was staring at his strangely, and he realized that Sirius thought he was mad.  
  
"Disgusted by you? I admire you! it takes guts to sign up, and even more to get out of it! It's called ' the insurance plan,' and about 30 of the death eaters are trapped in under it. They threaten magically powerful people with murder of their loved ones. In half of the cases they and their family are killed. That's what happened to the Bones's. Still, you should have told me… or Remus… or even peter… honestly!"  
  
"Thanks, Padfoot,"he mumbled weakly.  
  
"What I'm here for," Sirius replied.  
  
*  
  
Pregnant?" Lily repeated dubiously. Remus, Arabella, and Peter (who had just arrived and been filled in) nodded enthusiastically. Lily took one look at them, scanning each of their faces for a sign that they were joking, saw Remus looking uncomfortable (for a different reason) and remember that he was the one who usually felt guilty about pranking.   
  
"You're not serious?" she whispered, eyes filling with tears. McCarthy took a few steps backwards, and murmured to the nurse on the other side of the door that he might need some sedatives. She looked to Peter, the youngest of all in the room, who should still have been in school, really, beeseechingly.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled, looking at the ground. This really should be a happy occasion, but it was more like a funeral. It wasn't fair, and what's more, it wasn't right. The child would bear the brunt of this, he was sure of it. It was hard to believe that this was the same woman who, just yesterday was sitting with him at lunch time, and pushing him to ask out that cute blonde girl at the counter of the delacatessen.   
  
Just then, her bottle green eyes had been shining with mischief and delight and her curly, un-tamable red hair was rossed once again, but she didn't seem to care. Usually so full of light and sunshine – this was what she was reduced to?   
  
"Why noww?" she whimpered miserably. Hhugging a pillow to herself, tears trailing down her cheek. The door slammed open, and Sirius jogged in, looking concerned. There was a large rip down the front of his robes, but besides that, he didn't look any worse for wear. Remus shot him a questioning look, which Sirius completely ignored.  
  
"Finally shown up! Peter, where the heck were you last night?" he asked sternly. Peter sat back in the chair, and looked at the floor, and muttered 'I'm sorry, I had to go to my mother's funeral,"  
  
Lily glared evilly at Sirius, reached out her good hand, and smacked the side of his head. Sirius didn't respond, knowing well he deserved it.  
  
"I'm sorry, Pete… but, Lily. You trust me, right?" he asked, looking her straight in the eyes and willing her to cooperate.  
  
"Yes," he replied, lookg puzzled. But the person she'd trusted most had tutrned on her. How could she trust anyone now?  
  
"Then come with me," he mumbled. McCarthy heard this and yelped.  
  
"Not a CHANCE! She needs to rest," he said sharply, but Sirius was completely ignoring him, and was very carefully peeling the plaster off of Lily's hand, and even more acrefully taking out the drip. Lily had one eye closed, not wanting to see the needle come out of her hand. McCarthy stared at them both, dumbfounded.  
  
"Now, listen. I'm going to have to call security!" Sirius lifted her arms and slipped her robes on over her nightdress. He handed her her wand, just as McCarthy used his beeper to call security, and two seconds later – disapparated.  
  
McCarthy was left, staring at Remus and Peter,who inocently began walking out of the room and whistling.

A/N: *sigh* I was going to make a prequel… but… nah, I got barely any response on the site I post all these onto first. If I don't get feedback, I won't. Depends. Also, guess what? I get to have another operation. *sarcasm* Whee. Lossa love, Kat.


	6. Now I believe, you have to work a little...

"Azkaban? What the flipping hell are we doing here? You better have a good explanations for this!" Lily snapped, clutching tightly to Sirius's arm, who sighed ad nodded back to her, well use to - by now, he'd been working as an auror since he left school - was well used to the stench of death and suffering, ain, anguish, and the overall feeling of panic. However, Lily had only been in the job for a year, and only here twice (due to her consistent ""accidents," in which she'd be tailing a death eater for hours *she'd never take the in dead.* having gotten close enough to catch him, but letting him go as long as he promised to be good.)  
  
"Relax," he said comfortingly to the trembling witch beside him. "They can't affect you as long as you know you did nothing wrong," it was a half developed theory he had been putting into use lately- he'd been accidentally locked in a cell overnight once, and it wasn't a pleasant experience. If it happened again, he wanted to be prepared.  
  
Lily nodded timidly, but didn't loosen her death grip on his arm. He could see that her free hand had a grip on her wand so firm that her knuckles were going white. He clucked his tongue in sympathy and began counting the doors down to number 32, stopping a the second last door in a hallway. This place wasn't as depressing as the others. The dementor's influence was lax here. It was only for holding suspects and those who hadn't been charged yet.  
  
This seemed to comfort Lily somewhat , enough to let the blood restore its flow to Sirius's lower arm and hand again. He found her hand and squeezed it slightly, before unhooking the keys and slipping in the door. There was definitely thick tension in the door as he turned the key in the lock, and put a quick shield sell on the corridor. Inaccessible. No-one went in and no-one went out until he took it off. Lily thumped her ears, and squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
"Oh," Sirius said out loud, not at all startled that he couldn't even hear himself, "a bit strong?" the shielding spell had been so strong it had deafened them both,. he took advantage of this - so that he wouldn't have to hear what Lily had to say yet, and pulled her in through the door with him.  
  
"hello, Mr. Malfoy! Has your little time-out done you good?" he asked cheerfully, knowing well that Lucius couldn't hear a word they were saying. He then hollowed out the spell so that they could hear again, in time to hear Lily complete a sentence she was in the middle of 'off of work, Sirius, it's not fair, I don't want to work now!"  
  
"Alright, keep your hair on," Sirius replied, nudging her. She looked slightly upset, but sighed and silently agreed that she'd listen to whatever it was he wanted her to hear.  
  
"Guess what? We're going to have a nice little questioning session. Won't that be fun?" Sirius asked Lucius, in a now deliberately irritating cheerful voice. He was a humane person, and he never usually teased prisoners so, but this guy deserved it! Lucius scowled in return. Lily prodded Sirius and told him not to be so bloody mean.  
  
"I'm not being mean! Are you going to co-operate?" Sirius asked, looking sweet and sugary. He did it deliberately, this time, to put Lucius off guard.  
  
"What if I don't? There's nothing you can do, Black!" Lucius snarled in reply. Sirius raised an eyebrow and shook his head in a disapproving fashion, and Lily had slumped against the wall, lose to tears once more.  
  
"Then I can have you spilling out your secrets for us. Anything from 'What's the longest you've gone without changing your underwear to who's the first person you killed? Because it's obvious you're a murderer. The question is - are you going to give me the information freely, and tell me what you want me to know. or would you rather tell m everything against your will?" he asked sweetly.Lucius looked darkly at him, his upper lip curling as he nodded slightly in agreement.  
  
"There you go, knew you'd see it my way. Now," he tapped his ear sharply, and there was a quick crackling sound.  
  
"Which communications officer am I connected to?" he said, activating the micro-phone charm in his ear. 'This is Bella Fig. State your name and number,' Sirius grinned, and rolled his eyes. "Drop the procedure, Bella, it's me, Sirius. Connect me to Peter, Remus. oh, and James - yes, I know he's a civilian, but I've warned him you'd do this already. And feel free to eavesdrop." 'Can do! Done. You're not connected to CEO Lupin, Sweeper Pettigrew, COMM Figg and CVN Potter."  
  
Immediately, Remus and Peter's voices sounded on the network, asking what Sirius - the utter prat - was doing, using magic in front o muggle like that. He shushed them in a sot voice as Lily began to cry in the background. The surroundings were getting to her, even though she was trying to be brave, she had just received the news that she was pregnant, and knew that she was fighting with her husband. It had all come crashing down on her at once in a shower of emotional agony. Sirius knelt beside her and put hi hand to her shoulder.  
  
"'mon, Lily. Suck it in and try not to cry for five minutes. That's all I ask. Then you can cry as much as you want. She nodded, and wiped away her tears, looking pitiful still. She refused to move from her place on the floor beside one stone wall.  
  
"Malfoy, tell me everything you know about James Potter," Sirius said, turning back to Lucius.  
  
"His middle name is Harry, he was named after his grandfather, he's pure- blooded, he works in an apocethary -" Lucius rambled, purposefully taking what Sirius said the wrong way. Just because he had to co-operate, it didn't mean he had to be especially helpful about it. Sirius answered by shaking the bottle of Veritaserum in his hand and raising an eyebrow.  
  
"And he was needed desperately as a death eater. He was made an offer to join, but refused point back. Since we needed someone so influential on our side, I was put in charge of his case. We told him that it would be such a pity if that young Miss Evans he was engaged to was to be. shall we say. killed in the line of fire? Died for her country? As some would say, we made him an offer he couldn't refuse. He wouldn't let Evans die, and so he joined us. He was most troublesome. Turned up for meetings, and did a few things in the background, but refused to even think of harming, torturing or killing. Well, I can tell you he wasn't much use at all. Refused to even spy! He wasn't much of a loss, when he tried to leave. but, by then he knew ay too much, and he was the husband of an auror. I tried to dispose of him, but Black, you just had to go and get in the way!" Sirius smirked at Lucius, in an extremely gloating manner. Lily was staring straight ahead of her, every now and then giving a choked sob. There was silence on the communications line, besides the light breathing of the two aurors and the operator. Remus was the first to speak.  
  
"That's what was wrong? Lily was angry at him for that?" he said in an astonished voice.  
  
"James is - was a death eater?" mumbled Peter faintly.  
  
"And no-body bothered to tell Arabella?" finished Bella, distinct annoyance in her voice.  
  
"How's Lily taking this?" mumbled Remus, so that only Sirius, Bella and Peter could hear him (Lily was listening to the conversation from Sirius's charm)  
  
Lily sobbed, choked, and rose shakily to her feet, before looking at Lucius with an expression of such extreme hate and disgust that it was a wonder he didn't shrivel up and die on the spot. Her fists with clenched, knuckles white, fingers red - to mach her face. She took two steps forward, reached out and slapped Lucius across the face, shaking with un-explainable rage.  
  
"How dare you? Your wife is about to have a son, isn't she? How would you feel if someone gave you the choice of betraying all your morals, everything you'd been brought up with, to exchange your sense of right and wrong, or have her be killed? That's the exact position you've put my James in! I'd like to know how you even sleep at night because if I were you I would be filled with such self-loathing that I would have done everyone a favour and killed myself by now! I hope they lock you up for life. better yet, I hope you get the dementor's kiss! No, I'd prefer it that nothing happen to you, so that your wife and your child have their loved one, and that you have to live with what you've done to an innocent man! " she said, starting off in a silent murmur and ending up nearly shrieking. Her voice as hoarse, although whether that was from crying or the utter indescribable fury that she felt at that moment.  
  
And through all this, Sirius was wearing a huge, bright smile. Now, maybe things would get back to normal. And, as an added bonus, Lily was fun when she was infuriated. Especially when she was infuriated with Lucius Malfoy. Ah, the perks of being an auror.  
  
"Sirius!" Lily said sharply. Sirius jumped and stood to attention, looking suddenly anxious.  
  
"I knew Lily was one for making speeches, but. wow." Peter muttered.  
  
She suddenly looked small and helpless again, and as her knees buckled from stress and tiredness, she fell onto her knees and whimpered as they struck the hard stone surface. He stopped herself from falling further by holding herself up, arms in front of her.  
  
"Where's James?" she asked in a small voice. Sirius slipped his arm around her back, and pulled her to her feet, leading her out of the door once more.  
  
"Lucius, who had been silenced until now, was smiling sinisterly.  
  
"You think that's it?" he asked, Your troubles are only beginning, girl! Potter will be killed, you mark my words!"  
  
Sirius scowled, and slammed the door shut.  
  
* Prepare for the first and last non-dramatic part in this ficcie. It's also fluffy as an added bonus.  
  
"Now you listen here, James Potter!" Lily said softly, snuggling closer to James, and laying her hand on his chest. She grinning and closed her eyes. "We're going to have some new rule in this house, now that I'm going to be home more often!" This had been due to Remus, Sirius and Peter all spinning some lies for Moody to tell Barty Crouch, in order to get Lily some early maternity leave. Apparently she was already there months pregnant, and apparently this was a very important stage in the baby's development. - so Lily simply couldn't do any work. Although it had slipped all of their minds that Barty had a son - he still wanted to get "That troublesome Potter woman," off of his hands so that she could stop letting death eaters get away like that.  
  
"Should I be scared/" James replied, chuckling and stroking her cheek. She nodded sleepily.  
  
"That's right. Number one: You tell me everything, even if it's boring. Two: Sirius can come over as much as he wants -" it had been a rule before that Sirius warn her, as his antics always caused some catastrophe. James opened his moth "-if he doesn't cause trouble. much. although I would like to see him empty that cauldron full of green stuff over your head again. ."  
  
"Is that all? That's not too bad," James said, sounding a bit surprised. She sipped her arms around his waist and squeezed him in a weak hug. She smiled, looking more and more sleepy.  
  
"Three: The baby is not going to be called Ringo," she murmured.  
  
"But Ringo's a cool name. It's the name of one of the Beatles," James protested.  
  
"I don't care if he was the prime minister. Our child isn't going to be called Ringo Potter. That's just cruel. " She opened her eyes and smiled, looking past the French windows at a beautiful waning moon, and a starry sky. He sat up, and slipped an arm around her, noticing what she was looking at.  
  
"Do you think it'll always be like this?" she asked softly, closing her eyes again and sighing. . He nodded, and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Always," he replied, confirming it. She answered him with a sot snore, indicating subtly (or not) that she'd fallen asleep. With a small smile, James pulled the bed sheets up to properly cover her, and keep her warm, before drifting off to sleep himself. 


End file.
